Pull the Plug
by deadtodd
Summary: An introvert and her gregarious best friend. Who'd have thought that someone who came from such a melancholy background could be so happy. AU/OOC. Implied Rape and Abuse, Suicide. R


**Grimmy:**_ This was originally intended to be a short story for an extra credit assignment but with the tweaking of a few words I've turned it into a rather depressing AU OOC fic. I suppose one of these days I'll go back and write a prequel since this is a pairing that I'd love to explore, although I think I'd prefer a more comical setting. (EDITED!)_

Her body was a canvas. A blunt, sometimes sharp, object, the paint brush. The blood, the wet paint. The scars, the dried results. The artist behind it? Her father. Her entire form was composed of uncouth strokes, some thin, some thick. They were of many shapes and of different variety, yet she remained unperturbed and the painter failed to understand what was wrong with her. He'd even went so far as to claim her innocence himself in an attempt to break her resolve yet she remained iron-willed. She remained indifferent to his advances of many sorts and continued to smile; not to him directly but he'd seen her as she entered and left their unpretentious home. It was simply maddening.

He'd decided to follow her, to see just what was causing this effect. Who was interfering with his self proclaimed masterpiece. Anger licked at his insides at the thought of his creation serving another in any way, form, or fashion. His avaricious tendencies would take him too far but he cared not. He only found room to cherish his most prized belonging in a depraved manner. That's why he stood in the shadows outside a high school courtyard, waiting for the last bell of the day to ring.

Time itself seemed to be aloof to his personal avocation. He hissed quietly and tapped his foot cholericly, rolling his eyes at a couple that had decided to skip out on school early. After what seemed like an infinite amount of time the bell rang and his body became rather adamant. He could hear the sounds of tittering and the excited babble of students approaching the school doors. He, however, was listening out for an exact name, jumping a little when he heard it.

"-carry that Tonks. We can get something to eat then I'll give you a ride home. That sound good?"

His eyes scanned the crowd, locking on to a tall figure with a ghastly complexion in loose fitting clothing. His eyes momentarily widened before narrowing into a piercing glare. The figure under surveillance turned as if sensing the dark leer, his face scrunched up in confusion. The father shrank back but kept his eyes sharp, taking in the details of the male's face.

His nose was rather long but straight, fitting well with his shaped face. If he squinted he could make out the stubble adorning his chin, up his jaw line only to connect with his neatly trimmed sideburns. His ear, the one visible, sported a fanged earring that glittered in the dull sunlight that leaked from behind the clouds. His eyebrows were thick and dark as well, arching down gracefully to brighten his glimmering brown eyes. His hair was long, pulled back into a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck. It was a rather startling shade of red.

"Something wrong Bill?" the masterpiece inquired. She looked up at the young man, her brown eyes wide and questioning. He quickly turned back to her, flashed a rather bright smile, before loosely draping one of his arms over her hunched shoulders, effectively messing up the longer part of her oddly dyed hair. He either didn't notice or didn't care about the flush that covered her pale cheeks.

"Nah," he replied, "Just had an odd feeling."

With that being said the pair continued on with the crowd of students, parting left to go to the lively parking lot. Father bristled, his eyes dark with nefarious thoughts, all concerning the person who dared to touch _his _possession. He silently slid out of the shadows and slinked across the courtyard, entangling himself in the mass amount of students. He made it through the large gates just to see an all black, rather beat up too, car speed off down the road. He was almost certain he'd seen a flicker of the black and neon blue hair that only _his _canvas contained.

He'd have to do something, and soon…

Nymphadora Tonks liked to think of herself as an introverted person which is why it made her feel extremely apprehensive to have such an outgoing best friend. Fortunately, it was only one but that didn't really change her opinion on the matter. William 'Bill' Arthur Weasley, her best and only friend. His jokes made her chortle in amusement. His sympathetic words soothed the worry, self doubt, and sadness that caused her heart to ache mercilessly. His embrace, while making her flush relentlessly, instantly disposed of all of her fears. His attention, hers at any requested moment, made her heart flutter in the most delightfully delicious way.

That and so much more contributed to her fondness towards him. It's why willed herself to live on, why she felt as if she could be normal and happy for once, and why she loved him dearly. He, of course, _seemed_ to be completely oblivious to her conspicuous affection. It didn't deter her feelings in the slightest.

She was extremely confused when he didn't turn down the road that lead to her chaotic home. His face was stoic but his eyes flashed back and forth between her and the road. She squirmed, showing her discomfort then turned to look out the window only to be stopped by his large hand being firmly planted on her shoulder. The car was slowing down and had she looked she would have noticed they were on the high road above the neighboring beach. She kept her eyes trained on him, however.

"Bill?" she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

He turned to her and the haunted look in his normally bright brown eyes left her feeling rather astounded. She unconsciously shifted once again, ignoring the impulse to flinch under his steely gaze. "I've been thinking…" he said, interrupting the awkward pause and a deft manner.

She blinked a few times as she waited silently for him to continue. She was almost certain that her heart was beating loud enough for him to hear it as sudden bouts of anxiety overcame her. "Y-you've been thinking?" she stuttered, and before she could stop herself she had gently pressed her cool fingertips against his jaw.

Bill flinched but before she could remove her hand his cupped hers gently. While the light flush that now coated her cheeks hadn't gone unnoticed neither of the two said anything about it. He leaned closer and she could feel his warm breath against her skin, the scent of cinnamon and peppermint attacked her nostrils. "I've been thinking…," he muttered again.

Tonks' eyes fluttered shut as she tried to recollect herself. He was entirely too close, not that she deplored the contact. Just before she exhaled another deep breath she felt the briefest of contact, skin to lips. Her eyes snapped open and she realized that he'd just barely skimmed his lips over her own. Her heart thrummed madly against the back of her ribcage as she realized he was going to kiss her, _again_. She swallowed thickly just as his lips claimed hers, fully this time.

He repeated her previous gesture, pressing his fingertips non too gently against her skin. He tilted her head up towards his own as he slowly yet somehow ardently moved his lips against her own. She felt dizzy and as if her skin were conflagrant where his met hers. She was rather inexperienced, mistletoe didn't count did it, in the ways of kissing and all too soon he'd pulled away once again much to her chagrin.

Bill looked at her, his eyebrows knitted in confusion. She winced a little and found herself blushing rather furiously. Was she that bad of a kisser? She knew the tears were coming long before they began to brim her eyelids. "Run away with me." That was the last thing she had expected him to say and began to vigorously rub at her eyes.

"W-what?" she asked; he could clearly hear the strain in her voice.

"I want you to run away with me," he said once more. His fingers silently glided down her jaw and along a thin, almost faded scar that went diagonally down the side of her neck only to disappear beneath the layers of her large jacket. He let his hand drop limply to his lap as she shuddered. "I know what he does to you. I've seen the markings and you practically tell me all I need to know with the way you act. Quite frankly I'm fed up with it." His voice was cold and she knew instantly who he was referring to.

Her soft brown eyes widened as she gawked at him. She hadn't noticed the thin trails of tears that were now cascading down her cheeks; she only acknowledge the terror that gripped at her heart. He knew. She had always known that he thought something was off about her but he _knew._ She blinked disbelievingly and let out a rather pitiful sob.

"Tonks…," he called softly before leaning across the emergency brake to hug her tight. "Run away with me… Please," he begged softly as he nuzzled her hair. He felt her nod frantically before erupting into a breathless display of tears. He held her as she cried into his chest and before they knew it the sun was setting leaving the sky a creamy orange and grapefruit pink color. It look lovely in contrast to the blue waves that acted as a horizon line.

"Where will we go?" Tonks whispered suddenly. She sniffled a little and looked up at him. His face was placid as he gazed off into nothingness before grinning at her.

"I've been saving a few grand. With a little help we can relocate somewhere on the other side of the world!" he exclaimed. A smile tugged at Tonks' lips and she gave into an impulse that had been nagging her for quite some time. She pressed her lips against his in a chaste kiss. She felt joy bubble up in her chest as he smiled and almost instantly returned the gesture of affection.

She pulled away only to rest her forehead against his, a little smile adorning her face. "Can we leave tonight, as in now?" she questioned.

He flashed a bright toothy grin before pulling away from her completely to look at the road. "Gotta pack first!" With that said he speed off down the road and towards her home.

Father never was one for patience yet somehow he'd managed to sit still in the dark closet of the masterpiece's bedroom. His leg had fallen asleep several times and was once again about to succumb to the tingly feeling, at least until he punched it. As luck would have it, his canvas cautiously walked through the bedroom door.

He suppressed the urge to growl and once she'd turned her back to the closet door he burst through it and grabbed her before roughly pushing her to the ground. Tonks' eyes were wide with fear and she instantly curled up into the fetal position to protect her ribcage. His large boot colliding with her wrist was entirely unwelcome. She had to bite down on her lip to keep from yelping out in pain. It was probably broken…

"HE CAN'T HAVE YOU!" Father roared before kicking the same wrist once again, non to gently. He, apparently, was waiting for her to howl out in pain because he began to grin maliciously. "He won't, I won't let him!" She couldn't see her father as he began to splash some sort of liquid around the room. She only hoped he'd finish beating her so she could get out of there.

The scent of kerosene wafted up her nose and it was just then that she realized how much danger she was in. She screamed and hopped to her feet only to see her father light the match and cackle madly as he dropped it to the floor. Flames became the only thing she could see as her father slipped out the door to her bedroom; she heard a distinct click, certain it was the sound of him locking her in.

Tonks did the only thing she could do. She screamed for all she was worth. She screamed until her throat was raw and until she dryly coughed blood specks from all the screaming and smoke inhalation. While she screamed for help it had crossed her mind many times that she was keeping _him_ waiting. The one who she wanted to be with so badly it hurt.

Her heart throbbed and a look of anguish marred her face. She hadn't had the chance to tell him that she loved him. Tonks sank to her knees, dizzy and gasping for breath. She was going to be burned alive and he'd never know. If she could have she would have sniffled sadly. Her vision was fading and she felt extremely faint as she coughed and gasped for fresh air. Help wasn't coming…

She made one more feeble attempt at a scream but she knew it wouldn't be heard over the loud cackling of the flames. She coughed hoarsely as she curled up as small as she could in an attempt to prolong the few moments she had before the fire engulfed her. She barely registered the loud crashing noise, figuring it was just something collapsing in on itself.

"TONKS!"

Her eyes snapped open and she searched apathetically around the room, it hurt to move and she couldn't see much through the smoke and glare of the fire. Suddenly she felt herself being soaked in refreshingly cold water and her eyes snapped onto the source. There he was in all of his earned glory, Bill. He was reaching out towards her, a pail in his pants. "Come on!" he cried out.

She quickly climbed to her feet wobbling a little as she did. She yelped as a large chunk of roof fell to her right before scurrying over to Soren's embrace. "I love you so much," she sobbed into his arms. His eyes widened and for the first time he could remember he felt himself blush.

"I love you too…," he said as he nuzzled her cheek. They smiled brightly at each other but before they could share another kiss another part of the bedroom collapsed in on itself, effectively ruining the already ill placed moment. "Now let's get outta here." he hissed, pushing her over the threshold and out to the flaming hallway.

Almost instantaneously another large piece of roof fell and Tonks eyes widened as it savagely attacked the back of Bill's skull. His hair curled rapidly away as it was burned off. She could hear sirens in the distance and couldn't tell if she was imagining them or not as she raced to attempt to pull Bill from the flames and charred wood and plaster.

His skin was burned terribly and as she pulled with all her strength she couldn't help but notice he wasn't moving. With her wrist so brutally injured it was extremely hard for her to make it as far as she did. She'd just gotten to the spacious living room before dropping to her knees and passing out from a lack of oxygen.

Beeping.

All she could hear was beeping. Tonks felt so weak and had to squint as she barely opened her eyes. It was so bright and she was laying on something so soft. _Could I be in heaven?_ She closed her eyes before reopening them once again in an attempt to adjust them to the bright light. A hospital bed!

"Good to see you're awake Nymphadora," came a nasally voice from her side. It sounded so sarcastic. She squinted and turned her head slowly, she felt so drained. There was a nurse, a male, standing at her bedside. He gave her a reprimanding look and she let her eyes close momentarily before attempting to speak. Her throat was so dry…

"Don't even try it Miss Tonks. You are extremely dehydrated and weak, being in a two month coma will do that to a person," he announced dully. Her eyes flickered back to him and she could just barely make out the scratching noises that his pen made as he jotted something down. After a few quiet moments he pulled a little juice box out of his pocket and jabbed it with a straw before putting it to her lips.

She was too sore to turn away to turn away like she wanted to and decided that just drinking would be easier. She was surprised at how thirsty she turned out to be, eagerly awaiting another juice after she quickly finished that one. He didn't move to give her another one.

"B-Bill," she croaked. The man 'hmned' before looking her over. He'd barely heard her but knew almost instantly what she wanted.

"The boy I'm guessing?" He pulled out another, this time larger, juice and placed a straw to her lips so she could drink. After she wanted no more he sat it back at her bedside. He turned to leave the room but looked back at her, his lips pursed. "It's not really my place to say and upsetting you could be critical to your condition, along with my job position. I apologize in advance, however…" With that said he left.

Tonks sighed softly and forced herself to sit up. He was going to say something but held himself back. The pain in her chest told her everything she wanted to know. She didn't want to believe it but she felt almost certain; there was an emptiness there that wasn't there before.

And she waited.

Hoping and just praying, she waited. For days, weeks even she sat in bed, making no effort for a recovery, just waiting. Her only visitor being a teary eyed, frazzle haired Mrs. Weasley, but even then she waited silently.

Until she couldn't deny the truth anymore and the waiting just became unbearable.

She grunted in pain and ignored the few tears that leaked over her eyelids. She hoisted her body over the bed railings, the ones closest to the IV that was keeping her alive. A loud crunch and smacking noise echoed through the room; from the feel of things she was sure she'd broken her already badly bruised wrist. She thought she was sore before but this had to be torture in comparison. Her entire body ached horribly but it didn't matter to her.

She laid her forehead against the cool tile floor and panted softly attempting to get her breath. Tonks grunted softly as she dragged herself forward a few inches and grabbed onto the plug behind the head of the hospital bed desperately. The metal underneath the bed dug into her arm and she could practically feel her skin being stretched and distorted. Another stroke for the canvas. With all her might she pulled the plug. Tonks smiled as she rested her head on her now limp arm, a contempt sigh escaping her lips.

She wouldn't be waking up this time.


End file.
